Personal care products are becoming more advanced and thus often require the incorporation of electronic components to deliver new and/or improved consumer benefits. Electronic components are subject to failure when exposed to a wet environment, such as the bathroom. Furthermore, electronic components must be small to fit within a personal care product, such as a razor or a toothbrush. Accordingly, electrical components and fittings are typically very delicate and can break easily. In order to provide a safe and functional personal care product, the electrical components must be assembled and sealed against water ingress in a reliable cost effective manner.
Accordingly, there is a need to efficiently assemble and seal the electronic components of a personal care product in a simple and reliable manner.